


Home

by moonstone1520



Series: One Little Word [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: Molly comes home after a long trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble on Tumblr literally two hours after getting back to New York from my trip to London. I wish I never had to leave, because London felt like coming home.
> 
> In that spirit, this drabble was born.

The agent at the gate scrutinized her passport. She sighed, just wanting to go home, already for fucks sake. Her internal clock is all wonky from the time difference and she just wants to hear the bells of Big Ben once before she collapses into her waiting bed.

“Welcome home, Ms. Hooper.”

Molly murmurs a thank you and hurries away.

***

She climbs up the stairs to her flat, trying to calculate what time it is in California but her brain is not working and she’s absolutely freezing and knackered and god she missed London so much more than she ever thought she would. She fumbles with her keys, finally pressing it into the lock and getting the door open.

She struggles with her heavy luggage through the door, leaving her large bag in the hall, and throwing her coat and scarf on the sofa. She begins peeling off her clothing, one by one on her way to her bedroom, before she stops. And sniffs. And realizes the light in her bedroom is on.

She smells cigarettes and wood and something else she never could quite put a name to. 

Entering her bedroom, she sees her bedside lamp on, with a note under the tin of chocolate biscuits she’s been craving for weeks, out of homesickness. She furrows her brow, before she finally smiles for the first time since getting on the plane to Heathrow.

_Welcome home, Molly. –SH_

Big Ben chimes the early morning hour.

She is home.


End file.
